


Prompt: Shock Collar- Shiro (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Pidge is an utter badass., Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, buff!Pidge 2k18, his snark is showing, shock collar, that's just truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.Vanquisherofsnails asked: “Shiro and shock collar?”





	Prompt: Shock Collar- Shiro (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

Shiro groans as he painfully comes back to consciousness, rolling over from his back to his side to curl up; coming back to consciousness after being knocked out was never fun, and usually meant bad things were still happening, or about to happen. 

Once it doesn’t feel like his his brain is about to slide out his ears, he risks opening his eyes.

Damnit.

Waking up after being knocked out was bad. Waking up after being knocked out in a cell was worse.

Waking up after being knocked out, in a cell, with something locked around his neck? Just his fucking luck, really.

Shiro pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. His armor plates are gone, leaving him in just his flight suit. An inhibitor cuff hums on his right arm, and he can feel the weight of something around his neck. It’s heavy enough it’s immediately noticeable, but thin enough it doesn’t inhibit his head’s movement too much. He reaches up to feel it, and finds smooth cool metal, but no discernible locking mechanism.

He’s surprised they haven’t bound his hands; if his hands are free, what’s to stop him from just taking the inhibitor cuff off?

He reaches for it, and as soon as his fingertips make contact there’s a buzz and the collar on his neck activates. It’s a relatively short burst of electricity, but it gets its point across. He jerks his hand away and falls back to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. There’s another short burst and he clenches his jaw, a whine escaping despite his best efforts.  _ Fuck _ , that hurts.

There’s a clanging noise at the bars to his cell and he jumps, startled; he hadn’t noticed someone approaching. He has to focus better.

“I see you’re awake.” 

Shiro’s in no mood for witty banter with his captor, so instead he just glares. Glaring is good, as far as universal signs for ‘I’m pissed off’ go.

“Make whatever face you want, I don’t really care. I just need you to behave until I can deliver you to my contact. The Empire has a hefty price on your head, you know.”

“What makes you think they’ll uphold their end of the bargain?“

“Because I’m smarter than them. So just sit down, shut up, don’t start a fuss.”

“Or you could let me go. Save yourself a lot of trouble.” 

“I think I’ll take the risk for the reward a couple of Voltron paladins will get me.”

Wait. ‘Couple’?

The alien’s grin grows. “Oh, yeah, by the way, you’re not here alone. Congrats, you have company. Say hi, other paladin.”

The alien presses something on a small device in their hand, and from nearby there’s a yelp of pain, and Shiro’s stomach drops. That’s Pidge, and it sounds like she has a collar just like his.

“Oh, look at you, getting all murderous. I suggest you don’t start anything. You touch the inhibitor?  _ Zap _ .” The word is punctuated by a shock, and Shiro squeezes his eyes shut against it. “Touch the collar?  _ Zap _ .” This shock is slightly longer, and Shiro clenches his teeth against the sounds that want to escape. “Touch the bars to the cell? You guessed it.  _ Zap _ .” The third shock drops Shiro down to his elbows and knees. “If you keep it up, I’ll just turn her’s on for awhile. So relax and enjoy the ride.”

With that, the alien turns and leaves, closing the door to the containment area behind them. Shiro works on controlling his breathing, still shaking from the after effects of the collar.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, PIdge, I’m here.” He pushes himself up and drags himself over to lean against the wall closest to where he thinks her voice is coming from. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” She sounds irritated, and Shiro can imagine the scowl she’s probably wearing. “What about you?”

“Same. How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, maybe a half hour.” Her voice is a little more strained now. There’s a low noise from Pidge’s direction, and Shiro realizes he’s hearing the buzz noise the collars make when they’re activated, with an occasional hiss from Pidge. He was already kind of worried. Now he’s  _ very  _ worried.

“Pidge?”

“Shut up a minute, Shiro, I’ve almost-” He hears her growl, and then a loud clink, and a happy shout. “Got it! Give me just a moment to get the cell door, I’ll come and get you.”

Huh. Well then. 

He can hear her picking the lock to her cell door when his collar beeps. He glances down, even though he knows he won’t be able to see it, and barely keeps himself from touching it.  
  
“Uh, Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“My collar just beeped.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Pidge’s soft ‘uh oh’ before Shiro’s collar activates. It’s not a short burst like before, it just keeps going, and he’s down on the floor writhing before he can figure out how he got there. He’s given up trying not to touch the collar at this point, and is clawing at it with both hands, but all it does is shock his hands when they make contact; the current runs far too easily up his right arm and into his shoulder, making his whole body jerk and stiffen up. He loses some time, and he doesn’t know if it’s to an episode or just run-of-the-mill passing out, but when he comes back around Pidge is in his cell, and is working feverishly to get the collar off. It’s not steadily activated anymore, but every ten seconds or so it sends out a burst. She’s trying to work between bursts, and as he becomes more aware he realizes she’s muttering apologies.

“I’m so sorry, Shiro, I didn’t know they were linked, I’ll have this off you in just a tick, just-” She curses as her fingers get zapped, and redoubles her efforts as soon as the latest burst has finished. Just a few seconds later the collar pops off and she throws it across the cell to hit the far wall where it drops and continues to buzz against the floor.

Shiro is still quaking, unable to get his muscles to function how he wants; he knows they need to move, to run, but he’s having trouble even turning over let alone getting up and moving under his own power. Pidge is still working over him, and he can’t figure out what she’s doing until there’s a click, and oh, right, the inhibitor cuff.

“Ok, big guy, let’s go.” She reaches down and grabs at his hands and  _ pulls _ , and he’s kind of amazed when he actually lifts up enough for Pidge to wedge herself under his arm.

“Wow, you’re strong. How’re you this strong?”

Pidge grins at him as she starts them moving, and by the time they’re partway down the hall his legs are being more cooperative, and he can help stumble along.

“I pick things up and put them down.”

Shiro glances over at her, and she smiles back. “I’ve been helping Hunk with some of the engineering stuff in the Castle. Those components aren’t exactly light.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. Let’s see if we can find an escape pod or something and blow this popsicle stand.”

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like saying hi, flailing at me, or have a question? Come on over and say hi on my tumblr, [AnaliseGrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
